Daddy's Day
by silenceeverything
Summary: Troy Bolton, successful journalist and married to Gabriella Bolton nee Montez . Currently Daddy to two boys – Matthew and Connor - and trying to convince Gabriella to have another baby – currently failing. What surprises will this father’s day have?


_**Summary: **Troy Bolton, successful journalist and married to Gabriella Bolton (nee Montez). Currently Daddy to two boys – Matthew and Toby - and trying to convince Gabriella to have another baby – currently failing. What surprises will this father's day have?_

**_AN:_ **_A little late I know but I had an urge to write this and it just wouldn't go away. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Apple, or The Princess Diaries.**

Daddy's Day

Troy had been hinting at Gabriella for days that as his father's day present he would in fact like to know that they were having another baby, he was hoping that his wish would come true, but Troy didn't seem to understand that the concept of 'creating' a baby took a little longer than a few days.

Troy himself was a successful journalist, and quite well known amongst the reporting world for his columns on his one true love (apart from Gabriella and their children), basketball. An avid fan of the Lakers, he was often seen at their games with his two sons cheering on his team patriotically. Gabriella was also an employee of the book world and was a successful book publisher. After having spent her teenage years reading avidly, she always seemed to know what made a good book, especially her favourite genre – romance. Not one to turn down a challenge, she was currently in the early stages of her own book, one in which she was trying to convey her relationship – faults and all – with Troy from their early twenties, after all, that had been where the most excitement had been.

Tomorrow was Father's Day, and Gabriella was currently in a shop with Matthew and Toby trying to interest them in all the possible things that they could buy for their father. She had decided to pick out the cards herself, but she felt that the gifts would be even more appreciated if Troy knew that Matthew and Toby had had some say in what was bought.

"Toby, what do you want to get Daddy?"

"Mewon" Toby replied.

"You want to get Daddy a melon. Well, I'm not sure if he'd like that sweetheart" Gabriella spoke to the toddler sat in the children's seat in a shopping trolley. Melon, had been the latest word that Toby had learned, and therefore he felt the need to repeat it at every available opportunity.

"Mommy can we get Daddy a new book?" Matt asked jumping up and down excitedly. He himself loved to read and be read to before his bedtime.

"Okay, let's go look down that aisle then" Gabriella took Matthew's hand and started to lead him to the section of books. "Which one do you think Daddy will like Matt?"

"This one!" He said picking up _The Princess Diaries_.

"Sure baby, do you think Daddy would like a new pen?"

"No - "

"Mewon!"

Gabriella sighed. This was going to be a very long and tedious shopping trip.

* * *

"So, what do we say to Daddy when we go and wake him up?" Gabriella asked one last time the next morning, hoping that what she had said had gone into Matthew's head. Toby seemed too distracted to understand what was happening and why this morning was so important.

"Happy Daddy's Day!" Matthew screamed with glee.

"That's right, well done sweetie. Go on, take this with you" She handed Matthew a card and picked Toby up and placed him on her hip before handing him a card aswell, and then ushering Matt into the master bedroom.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Matthew yelled, jumping on the bed and bouncing up and down.

"Hey there buddy" Troy exclaimed. He had heard all the commotion before and was fully expecting Matthew to come and jump on his bed.

"Matt what do you have to say" Gabriella whispered near him.

"Oh! Daddy, happy Daddy's day, I have a card" Matt jumped on Troy and flung his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks buddy" Troy replied, watching as Matthew fell back onto his bottom and looked to his mother, making sure that he had done the right thing. "Good job" Gabriella whispered to him. "Toby has a card for you aswell, although I'm afraid that half of it is now covered in his saliva" Gabriella said trying to pry the card out of Toby's mouth to give to Troy. "There are some presents for you downstairs aswell, that I'm sure Matthew will give to you over breakfast. Come on Matt, let Daddy get dressed and we'll go downstairs and cook some waffles"

* * *

The family had now finished eating their breakfast and were watching basketball on the TV at Troy and Matthew's wish. Toby had fallen back asleep; the events of the morning seemed to have worn him out. Troy had received a new pen and at Matt's insistence, _The Princess Diaries_, as to which Troy promised he'd read with him that night. Troy was a little disappointed with the fact that Gabriella hadn't said anything to him about another baby, but he wouldn't let that put a damper on his day. Troy and Gabriella had both anticipated that their friends would want to come around and say hello, so they had said to everyone that this was a family day and didn't want any unexpected visits from anyone i.e. Chad.

"Gabi, babe, do you have anything to give me?" Troy asked cheekily.

"Hmm, well you'll have to wait until later to find out. When Matt eventually falls asleep I'll give you your present from me"

"Okay, would you like me to take him upstairs for his nap?"

"If you want to, Toby needs to be put down for a sleep aswell. They were both up late last night so it's no wonder that they're so tired today." Gabriella stood up holding Toby and began to lead the way upstairs with Toby in her arms. Troy soon followed and together they put down their two young children. Quickly they returned back downstairs and Gabriella situated herself with Troy's present on her lap.

"Okay, so it's not a baby, infact it's really nothing to do with a baby, but I saw it and I knew you wanted one secretly so I just had to buy it for you" Gabriella handed him the big box. Troy opened it at an incredibly slow pace, obviously trying to annoy Gabriella with it. Soon though the wrapping paper was removed and Troy stared at a new Mac book Air. He sat in a state of shock unsure of what to say.

"Gabi, you shouldn't have. How did you even know that I wanted one of these?" Troy asked giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, my company just placed a massive order for loads of them, and we Apple offered us a deal so I thought that with your writing being up there with the best and that it was Father's Day it would be a nice treat for you."

"It's amazing, I love you so much" He said kissing her passionately.

"Okay, so I do have one last present. It's about trying for a baby"

"Gabi, that's fantastic, you mean we can really start trying, because you know Toby's starting to get quite big now and you know how I want all the kids to be close to one another" Troy rambled on happily.

"No baby - "

"Oh you mean that you're not ready to try for a baby? Because that's fine too, I mean what time scale are we talking here because I really don't mind either way, just as long as it's not too long…"

"Troy shut up! I'm pregnant okay? And we're having a little girl this time." Gabriella cut him off. "Troy…say something" They say there in silence. "Please…say anything"

"That is the most amazing news I've ever heard in my whole entire life. And it's a little girl, I mean our own little girl who I can spoil rotten and you can take shopping all the time and she can be our little princess"

"Yes Troy, our own baby girl."

"I love you"

"I love you too. Happy Daddy's day."

**So what do you think? Please leave me a review, they are greatly appreciated (8 **


End file.
